oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Takaaki Aoi
'Takaaki Aoi '(葵 孝明 Aoi Takaaki) is a student and the current bancho of North High. He has great athletic abilites and is in love with (a cross-dressed) Sakurada Asahi. In order to participate in a judo competition, he banned the delinquents of North High from fighting. He first appeared in North South East West and was later promoted to the main story in Chapter 117. Appearance Aoi is a tall boy with short black hair. Personality Synopsis Early Appearances Along with one of his subordinates, Aoi was the first person Asahi Sakurada and Masami Omiya saw while infiltrating West High in order to find the bancho. Aoi immediately fell in love with Sakurada when he introduced himself, and it was later revealed that the bancho they were searching for was actually Aoi. Summer Holidays Arc Aoi is seen jogging alongside the rest of the school judo team near the Summer Festival. A few members of the team get distracted by the festival, but Aoi allows them to go, as he wishes to spoil himself, anyway. At the festival, one of his friends notices Kurosaki Mafuyu. Aoi reminisces on how she was very hard to approach. After seeing her yell at others, he decides that she still is, though the friend says that he simply doesn't want to approach her. Aoi decides to greet her as it had been a while, but he then notices a cross dressed Sakurada (whom he had fell in love with earlier). Aoi turns to his friend and repeats the line Sakurada said when he first met him- "How do you do?" Aoi thinks about how he had spent days searching for the mysterious girl, but is now in shock, realizing that she must be Mafuyu's girlfriend. Mafuyu calls out to Aoi, asking him sweetly to help her with ring toss, but Aoi refuses, yelling that she shouldn't try to be sweet to others when she already has a girlfriend. Mafuyu asks what he means, but Aoi shakes it off, saying that he was in shock. He then tells Mafuyu that she should rely on her own skill rather than getting others to do things for her, but he immediately contradicts this when he helps Sakurada with the ring toss. Aoi manages to win Sakurada a Nekomata plushie, and he walks off happily. Aoi returns to his friend, and tells him that he and Sakurada became good friends. The other then asks what grade she is in, and if Aoi got her phone number. Aoi then realizes that he never even got that girl's name. Super Bun Arc Finally Meeting the Girl Aoi meets with his friend after training, and they discuss the girl. Aoi gets worried that he'll never find her, as he was unsure of her name, and she didn't appear to come from North High. Suddenly, another person appears, telling Aoi that he found someone who knew the girl, and was willing to set up a date between them. On the day of the date, Yamashita bumps into Aoi, and realizes who he is. Aoi arrives at the meeting place an hour early, and he sees the girl, who appears to be fighting with her boyfriend (who is Mafuyu crossdressed as Natsuo). After a brief pause, Natsuo simply states that he is the boyfriend and bows, while Aoi stares at him in shock. Aoi thinks about how both the boyfriend and the dater were brought together, and concludes that Sakurada wants them to compete. Though Mafuyu appears unsure at first, Sakurada decides that they should, as it would mean that Higashi's ex-bancho, and North and West's current banchos would all be fighting against each other. He grabs Natsuo by the hand, telling her that they would compete by a test of strength. However, he is stopped by Kangawa Kouhei, who tells him that he would be the one to protect someone important. Aoi takes this as Kangawa also being in love with Sakurada, and allows him to join their battle. Aoi drags them to a game center, where he plays on a test your strength machine. He scores a 99 out of 100. He then calls on the next person to play. Sakurada glares at the machine, then sweetly asks Aoi to do a more normal battle, as test your strength machines were too boring to watch for girls. They then play on a fighting arcade, but Sakurada yanks Aoi's hair and tells him that he wishes to see a real battle. He then sets up a game of table tennis. Aoi gets in the lead, and their next game is air hockey. They then do arm wrestling. Aoi believes that he would quickly win, but notices that Kangawa appears to be stronger than usual. Aoi decides to go with all his strength, but just then, the wind blows, and Sakurada's skirt gets lifted, revealing a pair of cat boxers. Kangawa quickly slammed down Aoi's hand in the second he was distracted. Later, at school, a friend talked to Aoi about how he should've gotten her name or number even if they weren't going to date. Aoi replied that he saw her underwear, and his popularity in North High decreased.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bancho Category:Delinquents Category:North High Students